Not Perfect
by LittleHunnie
Summary: ChanHun (future) fic. Tidak ada yang sempurna di dunia ini, dan Sehun baru mengetahuinya sekarang. Fanfic lama juga, masih belum selesai. Mungkin ada yang pernah baca di blog saya? :D
1. Chapter 1

**ChanHun (future) fic  
><strong>

**EXO © SM Entertainment**

**EXO's members © Their parents**

**Warning: AU, OOC, Typo(s), Weird, Failed, etc**

**.**

**.**

_**Don't like, don't read**_

**.**

**.**

Sehun selalu berpikir untuk memiliki kisah cinta yang sempurna; hanya mencintai satu orang dan hidup dengan orang tersebut selamanya, juga memiliki kekasih yang baik hati adalah impiannya. Dan mungkin, mungkin saja dengan mencintai dan berpacaran dengan orang bernama Wu Yifan ini, dia bisa mewujudkan apa yang menjadi keinginannya selama ini.

Dia menatap hamparan rumput hijau di depannya dengan pandangan tak tertarik; saat ini sedang jam olahraga dan mereka akan mempraktekan permainan bola sepak, salah satu permainan yang tidak dia sukai karena membuat kulitnya ditutupi oleh keringat (jujur saja, dia tidak suka berkeringat).

"Hey, Sehun-_ah_, kau tidak ikut praktek?"

Sehun menggelengkan kepalanya tanpa sekalipun memandang pada salah satu teman sekelasnya yang tadi bertanya padanya. Lagipula teman sekelasnya itu pasti tahu apa alasan yang membuatnya tidak mengikuti praktek hari ini; kakinya 3 hari yang lalu cedera pada saat bertanding antarkelas, digepak oleh salah satu seniornya yang dulu pernyataan cintanya dia tolak.

Ah, ngomong-ngomong soal pernyataan cinta—

Sehun menatap telapak tangannya; dia masih dapat merasakan bagaimana telapak tangan cinta pertama sekaligus kekasih pertamanya kemarin menggenggam tempat tersebut dengan sangat erat, namun pada saat yang bersamaan juga terasa lembut dan berhati-hati. Pipinya terasa panas tiap kali mengingat saat itu.

"Kau melamunkan apa?" salah satu dari segelintir orang yang menyandang status sebagai sahabatnya di Sekolah ini (namanya Kim Jongin, jika kalian belum tahu) mendekatkan wajahnya pada sisi kanan wajah Sehun dari belakang, "Jangan bilang saat ini kau sedang melamunkan tentang kencan kita 2 hari yang lalu di Bioskop; karena aku sudah melupakan kencan itu satu detik setelah aku merebahkan tubuhku di atas tempat tidurku pada hari itu."

Sehun memutar kedua bola matanya bosan; Jongin dan semua kepercayaan diri yang dimilikinya, "Tidak semua orang dalam hidupnya hanya memikirkan tentang dirimu, Tuan Kim Jongin yang selalu mengaku-ngaku tampan!"

"Jadi kau tidak melamunkan sesuatu tentangku?" Sehun tidak mengacuhkan nada kecewa dalam suara Jongin; atau lebih tepatnya tidak menyadarinya (Sehun belum peka terhadap hal semacam ini karena kurangnya pengalaman), "Ahaha, maaf kalau begitu."

Dengan tawa yang terdengar dipaksakan dan bibir yang menyungging simpul di bibir, Sehun seharusnya sudah dapat mengetahui perasaan yang dirasakan oleh Jongin padanya dalam sekali lihat.

Ah, sayang sekali Jongin; kau memiliki perasaan pada orang yang tidak peka dan tidak pedulian macam Oh Sehun ini.

Mereka berdua terdiam dalam waktu yang cukup lama; Sehun menatap hamparan rumput sambil memeluk kedua kakinya yang ditekuk. Lalu dia tiba-tiba ingat kalau pada saat SMP, Jongin satu Sekolah dengan Yifan. Dia menggoyang-goyangkan kedua kaki yang tadi ditekuknya sambil melirik pada Jongin dengan menggigit bibir bawahnya. Membuat Jongin balas melirik padanya sambil mengerutkan kening bingung.

"Ada apa?

"Um...," Sehun mengalihkan tatapannya agar dia berhenti melirik Jongin; namun walau begitu dia masih saja menggoyang-goyangkan kakinya yang ditekuk dan menggigit bibir bawahnya dengan perasaan gugup, "Jongin, kau kenal tidak dengan Wu Yi—ah tidak, maksudku Kris?"

Jongin merasa tubuhnya menegang mendengar nama tersebut, dia menatap wajah Sehun dengan intens, "Siapa?!"

"Kris," sekali lihat dan dengar pun, Jongin sudah dapat mengetahui bahwa Sehun tertarik dengan orang bernama Park Chanyeol itu, "_sunbae _yang ikut pada saat melawan Sekolah kita pada saat tanding basket dulu."

"Kau kenal dia?" tanya Jongin; nada suaranya terdengar datar, "Jauhi dia, Sehun-_ah_."

"Eh?"

"Dia itu lelaki brengsek," Jongin menggemeretakkan gjginya; bahkan saat akan mengucapkan nama laki-laki itu pun dia bisa merasakkan rasa mual bergejolak di dalam dirinya, "kau tahu Do Kyungsoo 'kan?" Sehun menganggukkan kepalanya, siapa yang tidak tahu dengan lelaki pendiam yang kini jadi pembuat masalah di Sekolah mereka itu? Hampir satu Sekolah membicarakan laki-laki itu karena perubahannya yang sangat drastis, "Dia mantan pacar orang bernama Kris atau bernama asli Wu Yifan itu."

Suasana menjadi hening sejenak.

"Dari mana kau tahu nama aslinya?" tanya Sehun pada Jongin sambil menatap laki-laki berkulit _tan _itu dengan pandangan heran, "Kupikir tidak banyak orang yang mengetahui nama aslinya karena dia berasal dari Cina."

"Dulu temanku bersahabat dengannya," ujar Jongin, tatapannya diarahkan lurus ke depan, "Dan kuharap kau bisa menjauhinya. Do Kyungsoo berubah sehari setelah putus dari orang bernama Wu Yifan itu; kupikir fakta tersebut bisa menjadi alasan yang cukup kuat untukmu untuk menjauhi laki-laki itu."

"Apa hubungannya?" Sehun memiringkan kepalanya; walaupun begitu sebenarnya dia mengetahui apa maksud Jongin, namun dia mencoba untuk tidak mengambil spekulasi terlebih dahulu dan menanyakan secara rinci kepada Jongin tentang hubungan antara perubahan diri Kyungsoo (kakak kelas mereka) dan fakta bahwa laki-laki itu adalah mantan pacar dari Wu Yifan.

Jongin menghela napas, "Banyak siswa dan siswi di Sekolah ini yang melihat Do Kyungsoo menusuk-nusuk boneka yang berada di dalam lokernya sambil menyebut nama panggilan orang itu."

Sehun mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya saat mendengarnya, "Oh, jadi begitu ya."

Sayangnya, itu bukanlah reaksi yang diharapkan oleh Jongin. Laki-laki berkulit _tan_ itu mengernyitkan dahinya sambil memandang Sehun dengan tatapan aneh, "Kau sama sekali tidak merasa jijik dengan laki-laki itu?" tanyanya sambil mengerutkan hidung, wajahnya menoleh untuk menatap Sehun yang saat ini juga menoleh dan balas menatapnya, "Maksudku, perubahan orang bernama Do Kyungsoo itu sangatlah drastis dan mengarah kepada hal yang _negative_!"

"Aku masih belum percaya sepenuhnya dengan apa yang kau katakan tadi," Sehun kembali menggoyang-goyangkan kedua kakinya yang sejak daritadi masih dalam posisi ditekuk dan dipeluknya, matanya menatap beberapa temannya yang sedang praktek menggiring bola; saat Jongin kelihatannya akan memprotes perkataan Sehun, Sehun menambahkan, "kau hanya dengar dari rumor yang beredar 'kan?" ujarnya dengan senyum kecil di bibirnya, "kita tidak bisa menghakimi seseorang tanpa memiliki bukti yang jelas," setelah dia merasakan jika Jongin tidak bergeming sama sekali setelah dia berbicara, Sehun menolehkan kepalanya untuk menatap Jongin dan tersenyum lebar (sampai kedua matanya menjadi berbentuk bulan sabit), "lagipula, Wu Yifan itu kekasihku, dan aku percaya padanya."

Jongin membatu di tempat.

"Apa?"

"Pada hari pertandingan antar Sekolah itu dia meminta nomor ponselku," pipi Sehun menjadi berubah warna dari pucat menjadi merah muda samar, "dan 2 minggu yang lalu dia menyatakan cinta padaku secara langsung; dan sekarang aku tinggal di apartemennya untuk sementara sampai _Hyung_-ku pulang dari _Daegu_."

"Sehun, kau—"

"Dia laki-laki yang baik dan sopan," ujar Sehun pada Jongin, senyum masih belum meninggalkan ekspresi wajahnya, "dia juga seorang pacar yang sangat perhatian."

"YA! KIM JONGIN! SEKARANG GILIRANMU!"

Belum sempat Jongin membalas perkataan Sehun, sebuah teriakan keras dari arah lapangan terdengar di gendang telinga mereka berdua; membuat Sehun tertawa kecil, sedangkan Jongin merutuk kesal.

"Berhati-hatilah dengan orang bernama Wu Yifan itu," ujar Jongin saat dia berdiri dari duduknya untuk memasuki wilayah rerumputan hijau tempat siswa dan siswi kelas mereka melakukan praktek bermain bola sepak, "aku akan melindungimu darinya jika dia melakukan sesuatu padamu."

Setelah memberikan tepukan pelan di punggung Sehun, Jongin akhirnya berlari ke tengah lapangan.

"Semangat, Jongin!"

Pada akhirnya Jongin melakukannya dengan sempurna dan mendapatkan nilai yang nyaris sempurna (nyaris, karena dia membuat waktu terbuang sia-sia dan membuat salah satu siswa tidak berkesempatan untuk melakukan praktek pada hari itu; karena itu nilainya dikurangi oleh guru Olahraga mereka).

"Kau tahu jika kau luar biasa 'kan?" ujar Sehun pada Jongin sambil menatap laki-laki berkulit _tan_ itu dengan tatapan kagum, "sepenglihatanku, daritadi hanya kau yang melakukannya dengan sempurna!"

"Kaulah yang luar biasa, dasar Oh Sehun bodoh."

"Eh?"

"Bukan apa-apa, tadi aku hanya bercanda."

Sehun memukul kaki Jongin dengan pukulan pelan sambil menggembungkan pipinya; pura-pura kesal dengan apa yang dikatakan oleh laki-laki itu.

"Ayo cepat berdiri, sebentar lagi bel akan berbunyi."

"Iya, iya."

Setelah itu Jongin menatap Sehun dengan pandangan sendu_, "Kaulah yang luar biasa," _pikirnya sambil menatap laki-laki yang saat ini sedang mencoba berdiri sambil mengulurkan tangannya pada Jongin untuk meminta bantuan (kakinya kesemutan karena terlalu lama ditekuk), _"karena kau ada di sini, aku melakukannya sebaik yang aku bisa."_

"Jongin, jangan melamun!" Sehun menggoyang-goyangkan tangan kanannya; mencoba menarik perhatian Jongin agar laki-laki itu mau meraih tangannya dan menolongnya untuk berdiri, "Kakiku kesemutan, tidak bisa berdiri!"

Jongin tidak mau meraih uluran tangan Sehun karena dia tidak yakin jika laki-laki itu serius (terkadang Sehun akan bercanda dan berpura-pura jika kakinya kesemutan, lalu saat Jongin menerima uluran tangan Sehun untuk menolong laki-laki itu, dia pasti akan menarik tangan Jongin dengan sangat keras sehingga laki-laki itu terjatuh), namun pada akhirnya merutuki dirinya sendiri saat dua buah tangan memegang sisi pinggang Sehun dan membantu laki-laki itu untuk berdiri.

"Terima kasih, Tao!"

Tao (salah satu teman sekelas mereka, tidak terlalu pandai bicara bahasa Korea; karena itu terkenal sebagai sosok yang pendiam) hanya tersenyum untuk menanggapi Sehun. Membuat Sehun balas tersenyum; dan Jongin dapat melihat jika telapak tangan Tao yang daritadi bersentuhan dengan pinggang Sehun semakin mengerat pegangannya.

"Biar aku saja," ujar Jongin sambil mencoba melepaskan pegangan Tao pada pinggang Sehun dan melepaskan rangkulan Sehun di sekitar leher laki-laki itu (Tao yang menuntun agar seperti itu; sedangkan Sehun merasa tidak masalah karena posisi itu wajar untuk membantunya berdiri dan berjalan nanti), "setelah ini kau tidak mengambil kelas yang sama dengan kami 'kan? Jadi biar aku saja."

Tetapi Sehun memeletkan lidahnya ke arah Jongin, "Kau sendiri yang tidak mau menolong sahabatmu sendiri," setelah itu mendekatkan diri pada Tao sambil mengeratkan rangkulannya pada leher laki-laki itu, "aku mengganti sahabatku menjadi Tao saja!"

"Hey!"

"Ayo Tao, kita tinggalkan saja sahabat tidak setia seperti orang ini!"

Entah Jongin terlalu berprasangka buruk atau bagaimana. Namun, pada saat Tao berjalan melewatinya bersama dengan Sehun yang merangkul leher laki-laki berkebangsaan Cina itu, dia sangat yakin jika dia melihat seringai kemenangan di bibir laki-laki tersebut.

* * *

><p>"Jadi kau tidak bisa pulang hari ini, <em>Ge<em>?"

"_Ya, ada tugas kelompok yang harus dikerjakan sehingga aku harus menginap di rumah temanku hari ini,"_ suara Yifan kedengaran bergetar, membuat Sehun mengerutkan keningnya; walau dia sama sekali tak mengucapkan apapun atas keanehan yang ditemukannya pada nada suara Yifan saat berbicara dengannya tadi, _"tidak apa 'kan kau tidur sendirian di apartemen malam ini?"_

"Mm," gumam Sehun sambil mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya; walau dia sendiri tahu bahwa Yifan tidak mungkin bisa melihat anggukan kepalanya, "jangan terlalu memaksakan diri saat mengerjakan tugas kelompokmu, _Ge_." ujarnya dengan senyum manis di bibirnya, "jika kau kelelahan, istirahatlah sejenak, _okay_?"

"Ya," jeda sejenak, suara barang dilempar kedengaran dengan samar dari seberang sana, "_love you_."

"L—"

Sambungan telepon terputus. Sehun menjauhkan layar ponsel dari telinganya, lalu menatap layar ponselnya dengan kerutan yang kelihatan jelas di keningnya.

Memang benar jika tadi suara Yifan kedengaran tergesa-gesa saat mengatakan kalimat '_Love you_' padanya tadi, tetapi laki-laki itu tidak pernah langsung menutup sambungan telepon sebelum Sehun membalas kalimat tersebut. Karena hal itulah, dia membuka fitur pesan yang ada di ponselnya, dan mengirimkan pesan pada Yifan.

**11/07/2013**

**(00.55)"**_**Ge**_**, mengapa tadi kau menutup teleponnya dengan tergesa-gesa?"**

Sehun menggigit bibirnya. Apakah dia jadi kelihatan seperti kekasih yang terlalu _protective_? Namun dia menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Ah, pasti Yifan akan mengerti; tentu saja Sehun akan menjadi khawatir jika laki-laki itu tidak bersikap seperti biasanya. Iya… 'kan?

Menatap layar ponselnya sambil menunggu pesan dari Yifan; Sehun jadi memikirkan ucapan Jongin pada saat jam Olahraga pagi tadi.

Yifan adalah seoranng laki-laki yang brengsek. Dia seudah mengubah siswa bernama Do Kyungsoo di Sekolah mereka hingga laki-laki itu berubah menjadi pembuat onar di Sekolah mereka. Yifan—

Satu pesan yang masuk ke dalam ponsel miliknya membuat pikirannya menjadi buyar.

"**Tadi salah satu temanku tidak sengaja menumpahkan tinta di atas buku pegangan yang dipinjamkan oleh Guruku, aku ingin secepatnya membantunya untuk membersihkan tinta itu sebelum tinta itu kering; karena itu aku menutup telepon dengan agak tergesa-gesa. Bukan masalah besar, jangan terlalu dipikirkan. Tidur yang nyenyak, **_**Love you**_**."(01.23)**

Sehun tersenyum. Ternyata dia tidak seharusnya terlalu khawatir. Dia menaruh ponselnya di samping bantalnya, tak berniat membalas pesan yang tadi dikirimkan Yifan kepadanya karena dia yakin jika kekasihnya itu pun pasti tahu bagaimana perasaannya untuk laki-laki itu.

Sambil memejamkan matanya, dia memeluk guling yang berada tak jauh darinya (guling milik Yifan). Dia menghirup aroma yang ada di guling tersebut, merasakan saraf-sarafnya mengendur dan pikirannya menjadi ringan setiap kali bau tubuh Yifan mengisi paru-parunya.

Pada dini hari itu, Sehun bermimpi sedang berjalan di altar pernikahan dengan sesosok laki-laki berpostur tubuh tinggi berdiri di sana sambil mengulurkan tangan padanya. Pipinya bersemu merah dengan senyum yang tidak pernah bisa meninggalkan wajahnya. Pada saat itu dia merasa dirinya merasa utuh, jantungnya berdegup kencang dalam antisipasi; berjalan menuju orang yang akan menjadi pendamping hidupnya, selamanya.

"_Kau selalu terlihat menggemaskan."_

Sehun terbangun pada jam 5 pagi dengan mata melebar dan tubuh terdorong ke depan.

"Siapa orang itu?"

Suara yang tadi berbicara padanya di dalam mimpinya bukanlah Yifan. Dia mengangkat telapak tangannya, menyentuh kulit yang menutupi bagian jantungnya dengan ekspresi wajah kelihatan tak percaya. Dia tak mengenal suara itu; padahal dia yakin dari postur tubuh laki-laki yang berdiri menunggunya di atas altar tersebut adalah Wu Yifan, kekasihnya saat ini.

"_Kau selalu terlihat menggemaskan."_

Sehun merasa jantungnya kembali berdegup dengan kencang.

_**TBC**_


	2. Chapter 2

**ChanHun (future) fic**

**EXO © SM Entertainment**

**EXO's member © Their parents**

**Warning: AU, OOC, Typo(s), Weird, Failed, etc**

**.**

**.**

_**Don't like, don't read**_

**.**

**.**

Sehun merebahkan kepalanya di atas meja; merasa pusing karena tidak ada yang bisa diajaknya bicara. Dia melirik ke arah jam dinding yang berada di sebelah kanan dinding kelasnya, menghitung berapa menit lagi sampai akhirnya dia bisa keluar dari kelas yang sangat membosankan ini dan pergi ke kantin pada saat makan siang untuk tidur sebentar.

Lalu dia melirik ke bangku sebelahnya yang kosong. Seharusnya tempat duduk tersebut ditempati oleh Tao (atau Jongin; tapi dalam jadwal pelajaran Matematika dia kebagian jadwal satu kelas dengan Tao, dan bukan Jongin), namun hari ini laki-laki berkebangsaan Cina itu tidak masuk; dengan keterangan yang menurutnya kurang masuk akal.

Pinggang cedera karena berlatih wushu? Sehun yakin sekali jika Tao pernah bercerita padanya bahwa laki-laki itu sudah berhenti berlatih wushu sejak 1 tahun yang lalu; dan Sehun cukup yakin jika laki-laki itu tidak akan memulai latihan wushu lagi untuk sekarang-sekarang ini.

Lalu pikirannya melayang pada Wu Yifan, kekasihnya. Akhir-akhir ini kekasihnya menunjukkan gelagat-gelagat aneh (menurutnya), dan juga sikapnya menjadi sedikit lebih kasar dan keras (masih menurutnya) padanya.

Bukan karena apa; Yifan seringkali mencoba untuk menciumnya secara paksa (dan Sehun bukan laki-laki yang sangat lemah, dia mendorong kekasihnya itu dengan sangat keras di dada sebelum laki-laki itu bisa menyecap bibirnya). Tidak, dia tentu saja sangat mencintai Yifan—dia memberikan laki-laki itu kepercayaan yang sangat besar; dan tak ada orang yang pernah diberikannya kepercayaan sebesar itu, bahkan _Hyung_-nya dan Jongin pun tidak.

"Sehun, kau punya catatan tabel logaritma?"

"Hah?" Sehun mengangkat kepalanya; seorang siswi yang duduk di depannya saat ini sedang menatapnya dengan pandangan penuh harap. Lalu Sehun menatap buku catatannya; yah, dia memang tidak membutuhkannya sekarang lagi karena dia sudah selesai mengerjakan soal yang tadi diberikan oleh gurunya, "Ah ya," dia mengambil buku catatannya itu lalu menyerahkannya pada siswi tersebut, "Ini, kau bisa meminjamnya."

Siswi itu tersenyum, menggumamkan "Terima kasih," lalu membalikkan badannya dan kembali berkutat pada soal logaritma yang ada pada buku tugasnya.

Sehun menghela napas. Dia kembali menatap tempat duduk yang kosong di sebelahnya dengan tatapan sendu. Jujur saja, Sehun memang tidak banyak bergaul dan terkenal anti sosial. Namun dia juga manusia, dan manusia adalah seorang makhluk sosial; dia juga akan merasa kesepian jika hanya sendirian dan tanpa teman untuk diajak berbicara.

_"Coba saja Jongin juga mengambil kelas ini,_" pikirnya, "_mungkin aku tidak akan merasa kesepian seperti ini jika dia ada di sini sekarang_," lalu dia menyandarkan punggungnya di sandaran kursi sambil bergumam pada dirinya sendiri, "sayang dia bodoh dalam pelajaran Matematika."

Ini bukan opini Sehun sendiri. Jongin memang bodoh (sebenanya tidak sepenuhnya bodoh, bisa dibilang kurang berbakat) dalam bidang pelajaran Matematika; karena itu Jongin tidak mengambil pelajaran Matematika dengan guru Matematika yang ini.

Bel berbunyi, membuatnya tersentak dari pemikirannya dan kembali ke dunia nyata; dan setelah beberapa saat barulah dia menyadari bahwa sekarang sudah jam istirahat makan siang, membuatnya bernapas lega karena bisa keluar dari kelas yang terasa pengap itu untuk menghirup udara segar dan mengistirahatkan otaknya yang daritadi terus dipaksa untuk berpikir dan menghitung terus-menerus.

Dia membereskan buku-buku dan alat tulis yang ada di mejanya dan memasukkannya ke dalam tasnya. Setelah selesai membereskan barang-barangnya yang ada di atas meja, dia berjalan menuju pintu keluar kelasnya, dan pada saat dia sudah melewati pintu, dia dapat mendengar suara Jongin di sebelah kanannya.

"Kau lama sekali," ujar laki-laki berkulit _tan _itu, membuat Sehun menolehkan kepalanya; menatap bingung karena dia tidak merasa jika dia mengulur-ulur waktu di dalam kelas tadi, "kupikir kau tidak akan pernah keluar dari kelas karena terlalu bahagia bisa satu kelas dengan laki-laki berkebangsaan Cina bernama Tao itu," dengan nada yang penuh cibiran, Jongin mengucapkan kalimat tersebut tanpa menatap wajah Sehun, "dia tidak lebih mengganggu dari aku, eh?"

Jongin adalah seorang sahabat yang seringkali berprasangka buruk padanya jika dia dekat dengan orang lain. Entahlah, mungkin laki-laki yang menyandang status sebagai salah satu sahabatnya itu takut terlupakan olehnya jika dia memiliki sahabat baru?

Sehun melirik Jongin, "Kau tahu 'kan jika kau adalah sahabat terbaik yang pernah kumiliki?"

"Yakin cuma sahabat saja?" sekarang Jongin malah tersenyum jahil padanya, "Kau yakin jika kita ini tidak menjalani hubungan tanpa status?" lalu merangkulkan lengannya pada leher Sehun, bibirnya masih menyunggingkan senyum jahil; hanya saja lebih lebar daripada sebelumnya.

Ya, ya; Sehun memutar bola matanya menanggapi kalimat-kalimat yang diucapkan Jongin padanya. Jongin dan candaannya yang garing dan kadang membuatnya terlihat seperti dia menyukai Sehun; dia sudah cukup terbiasa dengan hal-hal semacam itu.

"Sudahlah!" Sehun langsung melepaskan lengan laki-laki itu dari sekitar lehernya, lalu menggamit lengan laki-laki itu dan menariknya, "Ayo cepat pergi ke kantin," Sehun berjalan dengan cepat sambil memegang lengan Jongin dengan erat agar tak terlepas; menarik laki-laki itu dengan paksa, "ocehanmu hanya membuat waktu istirahat makan siang menjadi lebih singkat daripada biasanya. Lagipula," Sehun mencuri pandang pada wajah Jongin, sekarang senyum jahil ada di wajahnya, "Tao tidak masuk hari ini dan wajahmu yang cemberut itu kelihatan menjijikkan."

"Hey!"

Sehun tertawa dengan suara yang cukup keras (namun tidak sampai membuat orang-orang yang ada di sekitarnya menatapinya dengan tatapan terganggu seperti yang biasa Jongin dapatkan dari orang-orang jika laki-laki itu tertawa), "Karena itu, berhenti mengerucutkan bibirmu dan menatapku dengan pandangan intimidasi seperti itu!"

"Aku menatapmu seperti ini karena kau kelihatan merindukan laki-laki berkebangsaan Cina itu!" ujar Jongin sambil menarik salah satu sudut bibirnya, "Padahal aku yakin baru beberapa hari yang lalu kau bilang kau berpacaran dengan si brengsek Wu Yifan itu."

Sehun mengerutkan hidungnya saat mendengar perkataan Jongin, "Jangan sebut namanya dengan embel-embel brengsek," ujarnya dengan nada yang kedengaran sedikit marah, "dia tidak brengsek dan dia adalah seorang kekasih yang baik untukku."

Jongin diam saja, tak menanggapi perkataan yang dilontarkan oleh Sehun padanya.

Mereka mengambil menu makan siang yang ada di kantin dan Sehun membeli sekotak susu sebagai minumannya hari ini; membuat Jongin menatapnya dengan penuh tatapan intimidasi.

"Kau tahu tidak, jika kadang-kadang aku lebih menyukai berinteraksi dengan Tao karena dia tidak pernah menunjukkan rasa tak sukanya dengan sangat jelas didepanku?" tanya Sehun pada Jongin sambil menatap laki-laki itu dengan tatapan yang kelihatan agak terganggu.

"Dia memang terkenal tak bisa mengekspresikan perasaannya dengan baik 'kan?"

Sehun memukul Jongin sekali di lengan, lalu berjalan dengan cepat ke salah satu meja kantin yang kosong dan terletak tak jauh dari tempat penjaga kantin berjaga.

Hal yang pertama Sehun lakukan setelah duduk adalah meminum sekotak susu yang tadi dia beli.

"Kau tahu jika terlalu mencintai seseorang itu bisa membuat hatimu menjadi buta?"

Sehun menjauhkan mulutnya dari sedotan, "Kau tahu jika mengurusi hubungan percintaan orang lain bukanlah hal yang baik, bukan?"

"Aku hanya mencoba untuk menyadarkanmu jika kekasihmu itu adalah seseorang yang brengsek!"

"Jika kukatakan bahwa aku tidak percaya, maukah kau menutup mulutmu sekarang?"

"Oh Sehun, kau—"

"Bisakah kau biarkan aku menyelesaikan makan siangku sekarang sebelum aku kehilangan selera makan agar aku bisa beristirahat dari semua ini secepatnya?" Sehun menatap Jongin dengan tatapan marah, "Aku tahu kau hanya khawatir padaku, kuhargai hal itu karena aku tahu bahwa kau peduli padaku. Tapi kau tahu apa? Kau sudah melanggar cukup banyak privasiku dengan terus menerus mencoba ikut campur dalam urusan masalah percintaanku!"

Jongin menghela napas, "Aku hanya khawatir kau jatuh terlalu dalam padanya saat kau mengetahui bahwa dia adalah seseorang yang brengsek," ujarnya dengan mata yang tak pernah lepas memandang wajah Sehun, "akan lebih menyakitkan bagimu jika kau mengetahuinya nanti atau kau melihatnya secara langsung dengan kedua matamu bahwa dia adalah seseorang yang brengsek."

Sehun merasa selera makannya sedikit demi sedikit lenyap seiring dengan alur pembicaraannya dengan Jongin, "Jika memang dia adalah seorang laki-laki yang brengsek," dia mendorong makanan yang ada di depannya, lalu berdiri; dia sudah tidak punya selera makan tertinggal ataupun keinginan untuk bersantai lagi, "maka akan lebih baik jika aku mengetahuinya sendiri."

Jongin berdiri, lalu menggamit lengannya, "Banyak orang yang lebih baik dari Wu Yifan yang bisa menjadi kekasih yang baik untukmu!"

Sehun menghempaskan tangan yang menggamit lengannya itu dengan keras, "Dengar, Jongin," dia menatap Jongin dengan pandangan intens, "aku mencintainya, dan aku pikir perasaanku padanya tidak akan luntur dalam waktu dekat ini!"

Setelah itu Sehun melangkahkan kakinya untuk pergi dari kantin; sedangkan siswa dan siswi yang berada di kantin hanya dapat melihat kejadian tersebut dengan tatapan prihatin. Dua sahabat itu jarang sekali bertengkar, dan kelihatannya pertengkaran mereka berdua kali ini adalah salah satu dari beberapa pertengkaran besar yang pernah mereka berdua alami.

* * *

><p>Sehun berjalan sendirian menuju apartemen Yifan. Dia menghela napas; jujur saja, dia agak merasa bersalah karena sudah berteriak pada Jongin di kantin saat istirahat makan siang tadi, dan rasa bersalahnya semakin membesar saat ingat bagaimana dia tadi menolak untuk pulang bersama dengan Jongin.<p>

Namun, bila mengingat bagaimana gigihnya Jongin untuk menyadarkannya bahwa Yifan adalah seorang yang brengsek dan tidak seharusnya dia berpacaran dengan laki-laki itu membuatnya berpikir lebih jauh. Apa benar Yifan adalah seseorang yang brengsek? Apa benar jika Yifan lah yang telah membuat Do Kyungsoo menjadi siswa bermasalah di Sekolah mereka?

"Hey," dia menolehkan kepalanya saat mendengar suara asing di sebelahnya; dan di sana, berdiri sosok Do Kyungsoo yang sedang tersenyum canggung padanya, jauh sekali dari tampilan siswa bermasalah, "kudengar kau berpacaran dengan Wu Yifan."

Sehun mendengus mendengar perkataan, "Jongin yang memberitahumu?"

Kyungsoo menggelengkan kepalanya, "Tidak, banyak siswa dan siswi dari Sekolah Yifan yang membicarakanmu," ujarnya dengan suara biasa, "mereka bilang Yifan menjadi agak frustasi dengan pacar barunya yang bernama Oh Sehun; katanya yang satu ini selalu menolak tiap kali dia ingin melakukan sesuatu padanya."

Sehun mengerutkan keningnya, "Apa maksudmu?"

"Ikut aku," Kyungsoo menarik tangan Sehun menuju ke taman yang berada di dekat daerah itu. Setelah lama berjalan, Kyungsoo membalikkan kepalanya dan menampilkan senyum yang terlihat canggung lagi padanya, "kau tahu? Aku hanya ingin mengatakan padamu agar kau segera menyadari bahwa dia adalah orang brengsek; dan orang baik sepertimu tak pantas berpacaran dengannya."

"Memangnya apa yang dilakukan Yifan padamu?" Sehun menatap Kyungsoo yang saat ini juga balas menatapnya, "Memangnya sebrengsek apa seorang Wu Yifan sampai-sampai kau dan Jongin ingin sekali aku putus darinya?"

Kyungsoo hanya diam saja.

"_Sunbaenim_!" Sehun berteriak dengan keras, "Jika kau masih mencintainya, katakan saja! Tak perlu berkata seperti itu padaku!"

Laki-laki yang berada di depan Sehun ini menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, "Kau tidak mengerti," ujarnya, suaranya tiba-tiba berubah menjadi parau, "aku memang masih mencintainya, aku akui itu. Tetapi aku mengatakan hal ini agar kau tidak terjerumus lebih dalam dan merasakan rasa sakitnya!"

Sehun menghempaskan tangan yang memegang lengannya itu dengan keras, "Dengar, _sunbaenim_," dia menatap Kyungsoo dengan tajam, "jika dia memang sebrengsek yang dikatakan oleh dirimu dan Jongin, lebih baik biarkan aku mengetahuinya sendiri," lalu setelah itu dia berjalan dengan langkah menghentak menjauhi Kyungsoo yang hanya berdiri diam di sana sambil menatap sosok Sehun dengan mata bulatnya.

Sedangkan di sisi lain, Sehun mendudukkan dirinya di atas bangku yang berada di taman tersebut. Otaknya terus memutar-mutar kejadian yang hari ini dialaminya; memikirkan perkataan Jongin dan Kyungsoo yang menyuruhnya untuk menjauh dari kekasihnya karena kekasihnya itu adalah seorang laki-laki yang brengsek.

"_Apa benar seperti itu? Apa benar—_"

"Kau sedang apa di sini sendirian?"

Sebuah suara berat membuat pemikiran yang ada di dalam otaknya buyar. Dia mendongakkan kepalanya, mendapati seorang laki-laki sedang berdiri di sana dan menatapnya dengan pandangan aneh.

"Hanya mencari udara segar," ujarnya berbohong (dia tidak terlalu percaya pada orang asing, jika kalian belum tahu), "tidak boleh ya?"

"Bukan begitu," orang itu mengambil tempat duduk di sebelahnya, lalu menolehkan kepala kepadanya dengan senyum lebar di bibir, "hanya saja, tidak biasa seorang siswa SMA pada jam 1 pagi masih duduk sendirian di taman," lalu laki-laki itu mengalihkan tatapannya pada hamparan rumput hijau yang diterangi sinar lampu, "biasanya pada jam segini siswa SMA sedang duduk di meja belajar untuk mengerjakan PR yang diberikan oleh gurunya."

"Aku hanya sedang tidak ingin melakukan hal yang biasa kulakukan."

"Orang tuamu tidak akan mencarimu? Jam pulang Sekolah sudah lama terlewati."

"Orang tuaku tinggal di _Daegu_."

"Ah, jadi karena itu kau berperilaku seenaknya seperti ini?"

Sehun mengerutkan kening mendengarnya, lalu dia menolehkan kepalanya agar bisa menatap laki-laki yang saat ini balas menatapnya, "Kau tahu jika hal itu bukanlah urusanmu?"

Orang itu tersenyum lebar, "Aku hanya tidak biasa bertemu dengan pelajar SMA yang terlihat menggemaskan dan berjalan tak tentu arah sepertimu," ujar laki-laki itu, lalu laki-laki itu mengangkat telapak tangannya dan mengusap rambut milik Sehun dengan lembut; hal yang tak pernah dilakukan oleh siapapun kecuali oleh keluarganya—bahkan Yifan pun tak pernah melakukannya, "mau kuantar pulang?"

"Tidak perlu, aku bisa pulang sendiri."

"Tetapi jalanan sudah sepi pada jam segini," laki-laki itu tersenyum dengan lebar padanya sambil mengulurkan tangan padanya, "tidak ada siswa ataupun siswi lagi di jalanan saat ini. Lebih aman jika ku antar 'kan?"

Sehun menggigit bibirnya.

"Hm?"

Sehun menatap laki-laki itu; laki-laki itu kelihatannya tak berbahaya. Dia menganggukkan kepalanya samar, walaupun sebenarnya dia masih merasa sedikit ragu, "Apa tidak merepotkanmu?"

"Tidak apa," laki-laki itu masih mempertahankan senyum yang berada di bibirnya; membuat bibir Sehun terasa pegal hanya dengan melihatnya, "Ah ya, omong-omong, namaku Park Chanyeol."

Sehun balas tersenyum, "Namaku Oh Sehun," ujarnya, "senang bertemu denganmu, Chanyeol-_ssi_."

"Terima kasih sudah mengantarku."

"Tidak apa," laki-laki bernama Park Chanyeol itu mengedipkan mata kanannya pada Sehun, "kau lebih baik cepatlah masuk, di luar sini dingin."

"Tetapi jaketmu—"

Laki-laki itu tersenyum, lalu mengusap rambut Sehun dengan usapan lembut, "Bawa saja dulu," ujarnya, "aku tahu kalau kau kedinginan dan tidak biasa berada di luar pada malam hari."

Sehun mendengus, "Aku bukan anak kecil!"

"Tetapi umurmu lebih muda dariku."

Sehun memutar bola matanya; membuat laki-laki yang saat ini berdiri di depannya tertawa kecil, " , serius, bagaimana aku mengembalikannya padamu jika aku tak terlalu mengenalmu?"

"Ah, benarkah? Padahal aku merasa kita sudah kenal lebih dari 15 tahun," lalu Chanyeol menjauhkan telapak tangannya dari atas kepala Sehun, "sudahlah, kau masuk saja dulu."

Setelah itu dia memasuki bangunan apartemen tersebut; menolehkan kepala dan melambaikan tangan sambil tersenyum terlebih dahulu pada Chanyeol melalui pintu kaca yang transparan. Barulah dia menaiki lift untuk sampai ke lantai 8 saat Chanyeol balas melambaikan tangan dan pergi dari luar bangunan apartemen tersebut.

Dia mengeratkan jaket yang dipasangkan oleh Chanyeol padanya, lalu membuka pintu apartemen dengan kunci yang dimilikinya. Baru saja dia akan memasuki apartemen tersebut, pandangannya terhenti pada sosok Yifan dan seorang laki-laki yang berada di bawah laki-laki itu.

Matanya membelalak lebar, "Yifan?"

Sehun membatu di tempat; tidak tahu harus melakukan apa.. Saat ini Yifan sedang berada di atas seorang laki-laki berambut hitam, dan mereka berdua sedang berciuman dengan liar dan intens tanpa sehelai benang pun menutupi tubuh bagian atas mere—astaga!

"Tao? Apa yang sedang kau—"

Tak dapat melanjutkan kata-katanya lagi, Sehun hanya bisa berdiri di sana dengan mata membelalak lebar; tak percaya dengan apa yang saat ini sedang dilihatnya. Yifan dan Tao; berciuman di atas _sofa_ ruang tamu seakan-akan ingin memakan bibir satu sama lain. Sejak kapan—

Saat itulah, Yifan melepaskan bibirnya yang bertautan dengan laki-laki yang ada di bawahnya. Bibirnya menciptakan seringaian lebar saat tatapan matanya bertemu dengan tatapan milik Sehun; tak ada tanda-tanda penyesalan di wajahnya, "Kau tahu apa? Kau sangat membosankan dan mengganggu," ujar laki-laki itu pelan, tatapannya masih terus terhubung dengan milik Sehun, "kurasa tak ada yang harus ditutupi lagi; aku bosan denganmu yang selalu berusaha kelihatan suci dan selalu menolak tiap kali aku ingin melakukan sesuatu padamu," Yifan berdiri dari sofa tersebut; melepaskan sosok yang berada di bawahnya, lalu mendekati sosok Sehun yang berdiri diam di dekat pintu yang terbuka. Dengan gerakan cepat, laki-laki itu mencengkram dagu Sehun dan mengangkatnya ke atas, "kau tahu Sehun? Kisah cinta yang sempurna itu tak pernah ada, kecuali di dalam dongeng bodoh yang sering dibacakan oleh Ibumu padamu!"

Ada satu hal kecil yang saat itu rusak di dalam hati Sehun; perasaannya, rasa kepercayaannya, semuanya lenyap pada hari itu. Kemarahan yang tak pernah terlihat dari wajahnya menyeruak keluar, "Jangan sentuh aku," ujarnya dingin, lalu menepis tangan Yifan dengan kasar. Setelah itu dia mengalihkan tatapannya pada Tao yang hanya duduk di atas _sofa_ sambil menatap dirinya, "jadi kau tidak masuk karena hal ini, eh?"

Lalu, tanpa sedikitpun menolehkan wajahnya pada mereka berdua, dia berjalan ke dalam kamar yang ditempatinya di apartemen tersebut untuk sementara. Mengambil koper besar yang dia taruh di dekat tempat tidur (dia tidak menaruh barang-barangnya di lemari karena merasa jika dia tidak akan tinggal lama di apartemen milik Yifan tersebut), lalu segera berjalan dengan cepat keluar.

"Oh Sehun—"

"Jangan pernah sebut namaku lagi," ujar Sehun dengan suara dingin dan wajah datar. Lalu dia melangkahkan kakinya ke pintu keluar apartemen tersebut; hanya untuk ditahan oleh tangan besar yang menggamit lengannya dan mencengkramnya dengan keras.

"Kau mau ke mana?" Yifan memaksanya untuk menolehkan kepalanya dan menatap laki-laki tersebut, "dan jaket siapa yang saat ini sedang kau pakai?!"

"Apa itu urusanmu?"

Entah berapa kali Sehun sudah menghempaskan lengannya untuk melepaskan pegangan orang lain di sana; tapi jelas sekali jika kali ini adalah yang paling keras.

"Terima kasih untuk kata-katamu tadi, Wu Yifan. Akan kuingat hal itu di dalam otakku."

Setelah itu Sehun melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari pintu apartemen tersebut, lalu menutup pintu tersebut dengan bantingan paling keras yang bisa dilakukannya.

Ada satu hal yang hancur di dalam dirinya sesaat setelah dia keluar dari apartemen tersebut; membuatnya hampir saja terjatuh dari posisi berdirinya dan membuat air mata yang tadi ditahannya di pelupuk matanya jatuh membasahi pipinya yang berwarna pucat.

Yang dikatakan oleh Kyungsoo dan Jongin benar; namun Sehun tidak menyesal sama sekali mengetahuinya langsung dengan kedua matanya sendiri.

Hari itu, Oh Sehun bukanlah Oh Sehun yang sama seperti sebelumnya.

_**TBC**_

**#bacokYifan #dilempar**


	3. Chapter 3

**ChanHun (future) fic**

**EXO © SM Entertainment**

**EXO's member © Their parents**

**Warning: AU, OOC, Typo(s), Weird, Failed, etc**

**.**

**.**

_**Don't like, don't read**_

**.**

**.**

Sehun tersenyum masam, matanya menatap dinding kamarnya yang terkotori oleh darah dari ujung jari-jari tangannya dengan tatapan datar.

Dia mengerti bagaimana perasaan Kyungsoo; bahkan mungkin dia terlalu mengerti sampai-sampai melukai ujung-ujung jari tangannya dan menuliskan rasa sakit hati yang dirasakannya di dinding kamarnya menggunakan darah yang keluar dari sana.

_Mempermainkan hati orang lain seenaknya, membuat orang lain percaya dengan hal yang semu. Mungkin memang tidak ada yang sempurna di dunia ini, mungkin aku seharusnya hanya menerima bagaimana semuanya bekerja dan menerima orang yang juga menerimaku tanpa memandang sifatnya sama sekali._

Dia memandang tulisan itu; membacanya berulang-ulang, merasakan rasa sakit yang terus mengoyak-ngoyak perasaannya setiap kali dia membaca kata demi kata tulisan yang berada di dinding kamarnya. Lalu pikirannya melayang pada banyak hal; salah satu dari sekian banyak hal yang dipikirkannya adalah bagaimana reaksi Jongin jika laki-laki itu melihat keadaannya yang seperti ini. Mungkin laki-laki itu akan tertawa dengan suara keras dan berkata jika dia seharusnya hanya menuruti dan mempercayai kata-kata yang diucapkan oleh laki-laki itu; mungkin juga akan memukul Sehun karena dia terlalu bodoh untuk mempercayai orang brengsek macam Wu Yifan. Yang mana saja, Sehun tidak cukup memiliki kesadaran penuh untuk peduli hal itu.

Perutnya sakit, kepalanya pusing, dan kerongkongannya terasa kering; dia melirik jam dinding yang berada di atas tulisan yang dibuatnya di dinding dengan pandangan kosong. Jam 9 lewat 32 pagi. Seharusnya dia ada di Sekolah sekarang; hanya saja perutnya terasa sangat sakit dan sekitar matanya bengkak dan berwarna kehitaman seperti lebam. Dia tidak mau orang-orang melihat keadaannya seperti ini, tidak setelah insiden itu.

"_Kisah cinta yang sempurna itu tak pernah ada, kecuali di dalam dongeng bodoh yang sering dibacakan oleh Ibumu padamu!"_

Kalimat yang diucapkan Yifan itu terus saja berputar-putar di dalam otaknya. Membuat hatinya terasa seperti ditindih dengan besi berat.

"Mungkin aku memang bodoh," ujarnya dengan suara parau dan tatapan kosong sambil merebahkan tubuhnya di atas tempat tidur miliknya yang terasa dingin, "tetapi aku tidak menyesal melihatnya dengan mata kepalaku sendiri."

Paling tidak, Sehun tidak memiliki rasa penyesalan untuk berpisah dari Yifan.

Dia menutup kelopak matanya yang terasa berat; mungkin tidur sebentar bisa menjernihkan pikirannya.

Tidur tanpa selimut yang hangat dan badan yang meringkuk menyedihkan, Sehun tidak tahu mengapa dia bisa bermimpi ada sebuah tangan hangat yang memeluk tubuhnya dengan erat dan membisikkan kalimat, "Aku ada di sini," berulang kali padanya.

Pada saat dia mendekatkan diri pada kehangatan itu, dia dapat mendengarnya dengan sangat jelas.

"Kau tidak perlu mencari kesempurnaan, kau hanya perlu mencari hal yang sempurna untukmu."

Sehun merasa sebuah senyum kecil terpatri di bibirnya; walau dia yakin akan sangat aneh jika dilihat karena sekitar matanya yang menghitam dan keadaannya yang menyedihkan, namun Sehun tak bisa menutupi jika dia merasa senang untuk sekarang ini, walau rasa hangat yang dirasakannya hanya ada di dalam mimpinya.

Lalu saat dia merasakan napas hangat di pipinya, dia membuka matanya dan menemukan seorang laki-laki tersenyum lebar padanya sambil memeluk tubuhnya dengan erat.

"Chanyeol-_ssi_?" bisiknya dengan suara parau; dia mencoba mendorong tubuh laki-laki yang sedang memeluknya itu, namun tangannya masih terasa lemas karena belum makan sejak pagi tadi, "Sedang apa kau di sini?"

Orang bernama Chanyeol itu tersenyum, "Badanmu menggigil."

"Aku tahu."

"Aku sangat khawatir, kau berlari dari gedung apartemen itu dengan wajah sembab sambil membawa koper besar," pelukan yang mengitari tubuhnya mengerat; sedangkan kedua tangan miliknya sudah berada di masing-masing sisi tubuhnya, "mengapa kau tak pernah berhenti membuatku khawatir dengan keadaanmu?"

Sehun mengerjapkan matanya yang terasa berat, "Kita baru saja kenal kemarin," ujarnya dengan suara yang masih terdengar parau, "kau terlalu baik padaku untuk ukuran orang yang baru saja mengenal satu sama lain."

Chanyeol hanya tersenyum untuk menanggapinya, "Kau harus banyak minum air mineral," ujarnya, lalu melepaskan pelukan yang diberikannya pada tubuh Sehun (membuat Sehun merasa kulitnya kembali mendingin) dan menarik tangan laki-laki itu agar posisinya berubah menjadi duduk, "kau sampai lupa mengunci pintu rumahmu dini hari tadi dan langsung berlari entah ke mana. Kau tidak tahu bagaimana khawatirnya aku saat itu."

"Kau mengikutiku?"

"Ya, hanya saja aku tidak berani masuk ke rumahmu pada saat itu."

Chanyeol tidak akan pernah berbohong, karena dari awal melihat Sehun dulu dia memang selalu memiliki perasaan untuk melindungi laki-laki itu; bahkan walaupun dia sudah menjadi seorang remaja dan bukannya bayi kecil rapuh seperti dulu. Berbohong hanya akan mengotori perasaan yang dia miliki untuk Sehun 'kan?

"Siapa kau sebenarnya?"

Chanyeol menggelengkan kepalanya, "Kau tak perlu tahu karena walaupun aku memberitahumu, kau tak akan pernah tahu siapa aku," ujarnya, lalu mengusap pelipis Sehun yang mengeluarkan keringat dingin dengan ibu jari tangannya, setelah itu mengambil gelas berisi air mineral yang ditaruhnya di dekat tempat tidur milik Sehun sesaat sebelum dia memeluk laki-laki itu tadi, "minumlah, aku tahu pasti kerongkonganmu sekarang terasa sakit."

Sehun menjadi ragu untuk mempercayai Chanyeol lebih jauh lagi, dia hanya menatap Chanyeol dengan pandangan menyelidik saat laki-laki itu menyodorkan gelas berisi air mineral yang dipegang di tangan kanan padanya.

"Kau tidak mau minum?"

Menggelengkan kepalanya, Sehun lalu memutar tubuhnya menjadi membelakangi Chanyeol.

"Kalau begitu, kesinikan tangan kananmu," Sehun tidak bergeming dari posisinya, "kau melukai ujung jari-jari tangan kananmu 'kan? Kesinikan, sebelum lukanya menjadi infeksi."

"Kau tidak tahu apa-apa," gumamnya; sebenarnya dia tidak mau berbicara lagi karena kerongkongannya terasa sangat sakit sekarang. Namun laki-laki bernama Park Chanyeol ini benar-benar mengganggu, "dan tak akan pernah mengetahui apapun yang terjadi padaku."

"Kau selalu menjadi yang paling lemah saat SD dan SMP dulu," Sehun menolehkan kepalanya saat mendengar perkataan Chanyeol tersebut, "kau selalu pergi berdua dengan sahabatmu yang bernama Kim Jongin karena hanya dia yang menurutmu cocok dengan sikap dan sifat yang kau miliki."

Sehun kembali memutar tubuhnya; membuatnya duduk berhadapan dengan Chanyeol. Matanya membelalak lebar, "Bagaimana kau—"

"Mungkin aku tidak terlalu tahu banyak hal tentangmu," pertanyaan yang ingin dilontarkan oleh Sehun tadi terpotong oleh perkataan Chanyeol. Lalu laki-laki itu tersenyum dan mendekatkan tubuhnya pada Sehun; membuat Sehun memundurkan tubuhnya dengan mata yang masih membelalak lebar, "tetapi aku satu dari sekian banyak orang yang peduli dan selalu memperhatikanmu."

Lalu Chanyeol mengambil gelas berisi air mineral yang tadi ditaruhnya lagi di atas meja kecil di dekat tempat tidur Sehun, dan meminumnya.

"Park Chan—"

Chanyeol menarik tengkuk milik Sehun dan menyatukan bibir mereka berdua. Sehun tak bisa menyembunyikan rasa terkejut yang ada di dalam dirinya; dia menahan napas. Namun, saat substansi cair memasuki mulutnya dan melewati kerongkongannya yang kering dan terasa sakit saat dia ingin meneguk liur, dia tahu apa yang dilakukan oleh Chanyeol.

Tidak ada lidah, tidak ada nafsu di sana. Yang ada hanyalah Park Chanyeol yang menyatukan bibirnya dengan bibir milik Sehun dan mentrasfer air yang berada di dalam mulutnya pada mulut laki-laki yang saat ini tengkuknya sedang dipegangnya dengan lembut.

"Maaf," Chanyeol langsung memeluk tubuh Sehun sesaat setelah dia melepaskan bibirnya dari bibir milik laki-laki itu, "aku hanya tidak ingin kau terus melukai dirimu sendiri."

Hanya dalam waktu 2 hari, banyak hal yang terjadi pada hidupnya. Sehun bahkan sampai tak bisa mempercayai dirinya sendiri. Namun saat Chanyeol melepaskan pelukannya dan menatap mata Sehun dengan intens dan penuh kehangatan (yang tak pernah dilakukan oleh Yifan padanya), dia tahu bahwa perlakuan Chanyeol padanya bukanlah suatu hal yang dibuat-buat (padahal sebenarnya dia hampir melayangkan kepalan telapak tangannya pada laki-laki itu karena berlaku seenaknya padanya; namun karena tatapan yang diarahkan Chanyeol padanya, kepalan telapak tangannya melemah).

Tetapi… bisakah dia kembali menaruh sepenuhnya kepercayaan yang dimilikinya?

Otaknya kembali memutar memori yang terjadi antara dirinya dengan Yifan. Bagaimana laki-laki itu membuat kepercayaan yang dimilikinya di dalam dirinya lenyap tanpa bekas; dia menatap Chanyeol, lalu membuang muka.

"Bisakah kau tinggalkan aku sendiri, Chanyeol-_ssi_?"

Chanyeol diam saja pada awalnya. Namun laki-laki itu langsung memegang bahunya; membuat kepalanya menoleh kembali secara refleks untuk menatap wajah Chanyeol yang saat ini juga balas menatapnya, "Aku tidak akan pergi; tidak setelah apa yang kau lakukan pada dirimu sendiri di sini," lalu Chanyeol melepaskan pegangannya pada bahu Sehun (sepertinya dilakukan hanya agar Sehun membayar perhatian penuh pada apa yang akan dikatakan oleh laki-laki itu), "sekarang kemarikan tangan kananmu; atau lebih spesifik lagi, bagian yang kau lukai untuk menulis dengan darah di dinding kamarmu."

Sehun menatap Chanyeol dalam jangka waktu lama, lalu menggelengkan kepalanya; masih menolak (atau memaksakan untuk menolak) untuk percaya kepada Chanyeol.

"Aku tidak akan melukaimu, Oh Sehun."

Sehun masih menatap Chanyeol, kali ini dengan keraguan di dalamnya; dan Chanyeol pun dapat melihat ada ketakutan di mata Sehun saat menatapnya. Dia menghela napas, "Jika kau tidak mau, bisakah kau membersihkannya sendiri?"

Chanyeol tidak mendapatkan jawaban apapun dari sosok laki-laki yang berada di depannya saat ini.

"Sehun?"

Sehun masih berkutat pada pikirannya saat itu. Pertanyaan demi pertanyaan terus bermunculan di dalam otaknya. Mengapa orang bernama Park Chanyeol ini begitu baik padanya? Apa laki-laki di depannya ini memiliki maksud tersendiri untuk mendekatinya? Tetapi tatapan mata laki-laki ini saat melihatnya begitu tulus; walau dia tak berpengalaman dalam masalah cinta ataupun merasakan kasih sayang, dia tahu dan yakin jika tatapan itu sama seperti yang diperlihatkan oleh kedua orang tua dan _Hyung_-nya kepadanya saat mereka menatapnya.

Laki-laki bernama Park Chanyeol ini—

Sebuah tepukan pelan di pipi kanannya menyadarkannya. Dia menatap laki-laki di depannya yang saat ini sedang menatapnya dengan sangat intens.

"Bisakah kau membersihkannya sendiri?"

Sehun menatap mata itu, menyelaminya untuk mencari kebohongan yang mungkin ada. Namun Sehun tak dapat menemukannya; membuatnya dengan anggukan samar penuh keraguan, akhirnya menjawab pertanyaan yang dilontarkan oleh Chanyeol padanya.

"Kau mau makan?"

Sehun menatap Chanyeol, lalu akhirnya menggelengkan kepalanya dengan gerakan samar; setelah itu kembali berkutat dengan lap basah dan tulisan yang ada di dinding kamarnya (sebenarnya Chanyeol yang ingin membersihkannya, tetapi Sehun merebut lap basah dan ember kecil yang ada di tangan laki-laki itu dan memilih untuk melakukannya sendiri).

Keadaan di sekitar mereka diisi oleh keheningan. Chanyeol melirik Sehun, lalu menarik pergelangan tangan kanan laki-laki itu saat laki-laki itu akan memindahkan lap basah yang berada di tangan kirinya ke tangan kanan.

"Biar aku saja," ujarnya dengan senyum agak canggung (daritadi Sehun terus menolak apa yang ingin dia lakukan untuk laki-laki itu, membuatnya jadi merasa canggung dan tidak yakin untuk menawarkan bantuan), "jari tanganmu pasti sakit jika langsung kau gunakan untuk melakukan sesuatu."

"Tidak sakit."

"Jangan berbohong. Kau kira aku tidak tahu kapan kau berbohong dan kapan kau jujur?"

"Park Chanyeol, kau tidak menge—"

"Ya, aku mengenalmu dengan sangat baik. Sekarang diam dan duduk di kursi meja belajarmu; setelah aku selesai membersihkan tulisan yang kau buat dengan darahmu ini," Chanyeol agak mengerutkan hidungnya; jujur saja, ini pertama kalinya dia melihat tulisan yang ditulis dengan darah, dan dia tidak menyukainya (terlebih lagi, Sehun melukai dirinya sendiri untuk menulis tulisan tersebut), "kita pergi keluar untuk membelikanmu makanan."

"Aku tidak lapar."

Chanyeol menolehkan kepalanya pada Sehun; manatap laki-laki yang daritadi (setelah membersihkan lukanya sendiri, tepatnya) terus saja memasang wajah tanpa ekspresi, "Paling tidak kasihanilah sistem pencernaanmu."

"Jangan terlalu peduli padaku. Kau bisa tinggalkan aku di rumah ini sendirian."

"Aku akan tetap membawamu keluar untuk mencari makanan untukmu. Meninggalkanmu sendirian di sini malah membuatku semakin khawatir padamu; siapa yang tahu hal bodoh apa yang akan kau lakukan jika kau ditinggal di sini sendirian."

Setelah itu tak ada percakapan yang tercipta. Chanyeol menghapus tulisan yang berada di dinding kamar Sehun dalam diam, sedangkan si pemilik kamar hanya menatap punggung Chanyeol dengan pandangan menyelidik; namun di saat yang bersamaan kelihatan tidak terlalu tertarik.

"Kau terasa tidak asing."

"Padahal kau seharusnya merasa asing, begitu?"

Sehun memalingkan wajahnya, "Mungkin... hanya perasaanku saja."

Chanyeol tersenyum sambil melap tulisan yang berada di dinding, "Kau tetap seperti saat kau masih bayi," ujarnya dengan suara pelan, "tetap menggemaskan dengan caramu sendiri."

Sehun diam saja; namun pada saat yang bersamaan dia memikirkan perkataan Chanyeol.

Saat dirinya masih bayi? Tapi Chanyeol tidak terlihat tua sama sekali!

"Berapa umurmu, Chanyeol-_ssi_?"

"Aku? 21 tahun," Sehun kembali memalingkan wajahnya, kali ini untuk menatap belakang kepala Chanyeol; tatapannya berubah menjadi tatapan tak percaya, "memangnya kenapa?"

Sehun menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, "Tidak," ujarnya, lalu mendorong punggungnya ke belakang untuk bersandar, "bukan apa-apa; aku hanya ingin tahu saja."

Chanyeol menaruh lap basah tersebut ke dalam ember kecil yang dipegangnya, "Nah, sudah selesai," ujarnya dengan senyum lebar, "sekarang segera ganti bajumu; kita pergi ke _supermarket _untuk membelikanmu makanan!—ah, atau mungkin bahan makanan."

Setelah Chanyeol membersihkan lap basah dan ember tersebut, serta Sehun selesai berganti baju (walau dengan sedikit dipaksa terlebih dahulu); mereka akhirnya berada di dalam _supermarket_ dan sedang memilih makanan (atau bahan makanan) untuk Sehun.

"Aku tidak begitu suka roti."

Chanyeol tidak menggubris sama sekali dan tetap memasukkan roti dan selai ke atas keranjang belanja mereka.

"Kau mau susu?"

Sehun menganggukan kepalanya dengan gumaman "Mm."

"Kau mau brokoli?"

Sehun menggelengkan kepalanya; jujur saja, dia tidak begitu suka sayuran (dan _Hyung_-nya selalu bercanda dengan mengatakan bahwa mungkin karena itulah dia tetap saja mempunyai tubuh yang kurus dan berat yang kurang ideal; yang selalu sukses membuat orang tuanya selalu memaksanya untuk memakan sayuran).

"Mau coba buat _carrot cake_?"

Sehun ragu-ragu; dia menatap wadah berisi wortel yang dipegang oleh Chanyeol.

"Mau ya?"

Akhirnya Sehun menganggukan kepalanya dan menggumam seperti saat dia ditawari susu oleh Chanyeol sebelumnya.

"Hey, Sehun-_ah_, mau—"

Sehun tak sempat mengomentari _suffix _akrab yang dipakai oleh Chanyeol padanya. Tidak saat pergelangan tangan kanannya ditahan dan dicengkram dengan keras dan kasar sampai dia meringis kesakitan.

"Apa yang—"

"Tolong jauhi kekasihku," laki-laki itu menarik pergelangan tangan kanan Sehun dan menariknya untuk menjauhkannya dari Chanyeol, "aku tidak peduli siapapun kau; yang jelas, berhenti mendekatinya."

Chanyeol hanya bisa menatap dengan bingung; namun wajahnya memancarkan rasa tidak suka saat dia melihat cengkraman laki-laki itu pada pergelangan tangan Sehun semakin menguat dan membuat Sehun meringis kesakitan (walau ditahan dengan menggigit bibir bawah sampai berwarna merah terang).

"Lepaskan dia."

Laki-laki itu tak bergeming.

"Lepaskan tangan kotormu dariku, Wu Yifan."

_**TBC**_


	4. Chapter 4

**ChanHun fic**

**EXO © SM Entertainment**

**EXO's members © Their parents**

**Warning: AU, OOC, Typo(s), Weird, Failed, etc**

**.**

**.**

**Don't like, don't read**

**.**

**.**

Sehun menghempaskan tangan kanannya; namun tangan yang saat ini sedang menggenggam pergelangan tangan kanannya dengan sangat erat itu sama sekali tak terlepas.

"Lepaskan!"

Tidak ada pergerakan. Yang ada hanyalah suara dengan intonasi datar yang membuat tengkuk Sehun merinding.

"Siapa laki-laki yang sedang bersama denganmu ini?"

Sehun mengernyitkan dahinya. Rasa sakit di pergelangan tangannya terasa berdenyut, tubuhnya terangkat karena Yifan mengangkat pergelangan tangan miliknya ke atas. Dia mengangkat wajahnya untuk menatap wajah Yifan; dan dapat didapatinya tatapan tajam penuh kemarahan terarah kepadanya.

"Itu bukan," kalimatnya terpotong, dia mendesis sakit; menahan teriakkan yang hampir saja keluar dari bibirnya saat Yifan semakin mengeratkan pegangannya, "u-urusanmu!"

"Itu urusanku. Kau kekasihku, dan aku berhak untuk mengatur hidupmu!"

Dia ingin membalas perkataan itu, namun tangan yang sangat lembut memegang lengannya dan menepis tangan Yifan dengan sangat keras dari pergelangan tangannya. Dia menolehkan kepalanya; menatap Chanyeol yang saat ini sedang menatap Yifan dengan tinju terkepal di sisi kanannya, berbanding terbalik dengan pegangan lembut laki-laki itu di lengan kanannya.

"Maaf," dari nada suaranya, Sehun tahu bahwa Chanyeol saat ini sedang menahan diri untuk tidak melayangkan tinjunya pada wajah milik Yifan, "tetapi kelihatannya kau salah. Dia bukan kekasihmu."

"Apa mak—"

"Kau," Chanyeol memukulkan tinjunya pada dada milik Yifan; namun tidak terlalu keras, hanya membuat tubuh Yifan sedikit terdorong ke belakang, "membiarkannya berlari pulang ke rumahnya hanya dengan jaket milik laki-laki lain di tubuhnya dan koper besar terseret di belakangnya; dan aku sangat yakin kau sama sekali tak mencoba mengejarnya pada dini hari itu."

"Chanyeol-_ssi_!"

"Diamlah, Oh Sehun," Chanyeol menggemeretakkan giginya, lalu melirik Sehun dengan tatapan marah, "dia harus tahu bagaimana keadaanmu saat ini jika dirinya benar-benar menyandang status sebagai kekasihmu!"

"Dia bukan kekasihku! Ayo kita—"

"Bisakah kau lepaskan terlebih dahulu peganganmu pada lengan kekasihku sebelum kita berdua bicara?"

Chanyeol melepaskan pegangannya pada lengan Sehun, namun Sehun menangkap pergelangan tangan Chanyeol dengan cepat sesaat setelah laki-laki itu melepaskan pegangannya. Dirinya dapat merasakan aura kemarahan dan kecemburuan menguar dari tubuh Yifan; namun dirinya mencoba tak peduli. Perasaan rentan yang dirasakkannya saat Chanyeol melepaskan pegangannya pada lengannya membuatnya sama sekali tak peduli.

"Sehun—"

"Wu Yifan," dia meneguk salivanya, mendongakkan kepalanya untuk menatap mata Yifan yang saat ini juga sedang balas menatapnya, "mungkin kau merasa jika kita masih bersama. Namun aku akan menyelesaikan semuanya di sini," tanpa keraguan sedikitpun, Sehun mengambil benda yang berada di kantung celananya dan melemparkannya ke lantai; tepat di depan Yifan yang langsung membelalakkan matanya saat tahu apa yang dilemparkan oleh Sehun padanya, "kita, sudah berakhir sampai di sini."

Dapat dirasakannya jemari miliknya bertautan dengan jemari milik Chanyeol. Terasa menenangkan di dalam kebisuan dan kekakuan yang ada di antara mereka berdua.

"Ayo, Chanyeol-_ssi_, kita harus membayar belanjaan terlebih dahulu," lalu dengan cepat Sehun berbalik dan menarik tangan Chanyeol dengan kekuatan yang tersisa di dalam dirinya. Pelupuk matanya berair, namun dirinya tak peduli dan tetap mencoba menahannya sekuat tenaga.

Orang bilang menangis itu lebih baik daripada menahannya. Namun Sehun tidak mau terlihat lemah di depan laki-laki bernama Park Chanyeol dan Wu Yifan yang dia yakin sama-sama sedang menatap punggungnya dengan intens.

"Kau tak perlu menahannya."

Sehun diam membisu.

"Mengapa kau mencoba untuk menahannya? Rasa sesak yang ada di dadamu tidak akan pernah hilang jika kau terus menahannya."

Sehun menghela napas dan menghembuskannya, "Aku tahu," ujarnya dengan suara bergetar, "namun aku ingin merasakan rasa sesak ini sampai aku tak dapat merasakannya lagi nanti."

Chanyeol mengeratkan pegangannya pada telapak tangannya.

"Kau tahu jika hal itu hanya akan membuat kau dan orang-orang yang peduli padamus merasa sakit."

"Hal itu lebih baik daripada aku tidak dapat merasakan apapun lagi."

Mereka berjalan ke kasir dalam diam. Chanyeol membayar barang-barang belanjaan; dan tak sekalipun membiarkan Sehun memegang plastik berisi belanjaan tersebut. Dengan langkah tanpa suara dan bibir yang sama-sama tertutup rapat, Sehun hanya bisa menatap jalanan dengan wajah sendu dan dada yang terasa sesak; membiarkan telapak tangan Chanyeol mengiringnya.

Chanyeol benar. Rasa sesak tak hilang ataupun berkurang sama sekali; air mata menggenang di pelupuk matanya yang berwarna kehitaman. Dia menikmati rasa sesak yang terasa, namun kenangan-kenangan dini hari tadi terus membayang di dalam otaknya bagaikan sebuah kaset rusak.

"Laki-laki itu tak akan melihatmu walaupun kau menangis sekarang."

Sehun hanya diam dan semakin menundukkan kepalanya ke bawah.

"Aku tak akan mengintip walau kau menangis dengan sesenggukan."

Air mata yang coba ditahannya akhirnya berjatuhan. Tubuhnya bergetar; dan dia yakin Chanyeol dapat merasakannya, karena pegangan laki-laki itu padanya melembut.

"Kau tak seharusnya sakit karena cinta," Chanyeol sama sekali tak menolehkan kepalanya saat berbicara dengannya; membuat air mata semakin deras keluar dari pelupuk matanya, "jika kau tak mencoba untuk mempertahankan pemikiran tentang cinta yang menurut _Hyung_-mu dulu bodoh itu, kau tak akan pernah merasakannya sampai sesakit ini, Sehun-_ah_."

Apakah salah jika memberikan semua kepercayaan yang kita miliki pada orang yang kita cintai? Sehun tak bisa memikirkannya sekarang, kepalanya terasa pusing dan jalannya sudah mulai limbung.

"Kau tidak harus mencari cinta yang benar-benar sempurna bagi semua orang, namun carilah cinta yang benar-benar sempurna menurutmu dan membuatmu merasa nyaman."

Sehun mengusap air mata yang mengalir ke pipinya saat dia mengangkat kepalanya dan memandang lurus ke punggung milik Chanyeol.

"Tidak ada hal yang berjalan sesuai yang kita inginkan di dunia ini, karena itu kita diberikan kesabaran dalam menjalani hidup di dunia ini."

"A-Aku tahu."

"Karena itu, lupakan dia dan buka lembaran baru di dalam hidupmu."

Sehun mengeratkan pegangannya pada telapak tangan milik Chanyeol, "Aku sedang mencoba."

Seperti bayi yang dituntun oleh orang tuanya. Seperti bayi yang tak bisa menentukan mana yang benar dan salah. Sehun menyatukan kedua tangannya dan menangkup telapak dan punggung tangan milik Chanyeol dengan wajah menunduk ke bawah dan pipi juga ujung hidung yang memerah sehabis menangis.

"Ajari aku untuk melakukannya, Chanyeol-_ssi._"

* * *

><p>Jongin melangkahkan kakinya ke pekarang rumah Sehun dengan perasaan ragu. Awalnya dia mencoba tidak peduli, namun pada saat Sehun tak masuk hari ini, dia merasa sangat khawatir dan tak tenang. Dia sebenarnya punya niatan untuk pergi ke apartemen Yifan (karena Sehun berkata jika dia tinggal di apartemen Yifan sampai <em>Hyung<em>-nya pulang dari _Daegu_, jika dia tak salah ingat). Namun saat dia melihat lampu-lampu yang ada di rumah Sehun menyala, dia langsung tahu jika Sehun pastilah sudah pulang ke rumahnya.

Dengan perasaan campur aduk yang tak bisa digambarkan dengan kata-kata, dia menekan bel rumah.

"Tunggu sebentar!"

Ini. Bukan. Suara. Milik. Sehun!

Dia menatap pintu dengan wajah tegang. Dia yakin jika _Hyung_ Sehun pulang dari _Daegu_ sekitar 2 minggu lagi; dan suara yang tadi berbicara sangat asing di telinganya. Ekspresi wajah dibuat sedatar mungkin; namun Jongin tak dapat menyembunyikan keterkejutannya saat Sehun membuka pintu dengan baju yang terlalu besar di tubuh dan rambut yang acak-acakan, juga tanpa memakai celana.

"Sehun?"

"Ah, hai, Jongin," Sehun menutup sedikit pintu dan menggeser tubuh untuk menutupi sebagian pintu yang tak tertutup, "ada apa kau ke sini?"

Jongin menatap Sehun dari atas ke bawah, lalu tatapannya berhenti pada pergelangan tangan kanan Sehun yang berwarna biru kehitaman. Realitas memukulnya telak di ulu hati.

"Apa yang sedang kau lakukan bersama Wu Yifan di dalam?"

Sehun meneguk ludah, "Apa yang sedang kau bicarakan, Jongin?" tatapan di arahkan ke bawah; Sehun meremas telapak tangan sambil menggigit bibir, "A-Aku sudah putus dengan Yifan."

Jongin tak tahu harus berekspresi seperti apa. Lalu suara siapa tadi yang berteriak dari dalam rumah ini? Jangan bilang jika dia berhalusinasi; karena dia mendengarnya dengan sangat jelas. Suara berat dan dalam tadi, Jongin menerka-nerka dengan dahi mengerut ingin tahu. Dia kembali menatap wajah Sehun, "Lalu suara siapa tadi yang berteriak dari dalam?"

"Ah, itu…," Sehun menarik kenop pintu dan semakin merapatkan tubuhnya untuk menutupi sedikit celah pada pintu depan rumahnya, "Itu suara—"

"Sehun-_ah_, siapa yang tadi membunyikan bel?"

Dengan senatakan cukup keras, tubuh Sehun terdorong ke belakang dan punggungnya mendarat di dada seorang laki-laki tinggi yang hanya memakai kaos singlet dengan rambut berantakan.

Jongin membulatkan matanya, menatap sosok yang berada di belakang Sehun dengan mulut sedikit terbuka. Lalu pandangannya jatuh pada sosok Sehun yang meringis namun terlihat nyaman menyandarkan punggungnya pada laki-laki di belakangnya.

"Apa yang kalian berdua lakukan di rumah ini?!"

Sehun diam membisu sambil menegakkan tubuhnya. Dia mengusap-usap rambutnya; membuat tatanannya semakin berantakan.

"Aku dan Chanyeol-_ssi_ baru saja habis melakukan sesuatu yang biasa dilakukan oleh sepasang kekasih," ujar Sehun dengan suara pelan pada akhirnya, "tidak begitu jauh, hanya sedikit ciuman dan _kiss mark_," Jongin menatap leher Sehun; dan baru menyadari jika ada sesuatu berwarna merah samar di sekitar leher sahabatnya tersebut, "t-tapi ini ideku, bukan ide Chanyeol-_ssi_!"

"Kau masih memakai _suffix_ –_ssi_ dan sudah melakukan sejauh itu dengan laki-laki ini?!"

Kemarahan menggelegak di tubuh Jongin. Dia meremas-remas telapak tangannya yang terasa kesemutan; matanya menatap Sehun dan laki-laki yang tadi disebutkan Sehun bernama Chanyeol dengan pandangan amarah dan api cemburu yang berkobar hebat.

"Jongin, aku hanya—"

"Bagaimana bisa kau menyerahkan begitu saja tubuhmu pada orang yang baru kau kenal, Oh Sehun bodoh?!"

"Jongin—"

"Kau memberikan kepercayaan sangat besar kepada Yifan, dan sekarang orang ini kau berikan kepercayaan yang lebih besar?!"

"Itu karena aku mempercayainya dan dia—"

"Kau tak pernah belajar dari kisah cintamu yang terdahulu 'kan?" Jongin menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya dengan rasa sesak yang terus membesar di area dadanya, dia menatap Sehun dengan pandangan penuh kekecewaan yang amat besar, "Aku tidak pernah paham bagaimana cara berpikirmu—dan mungkin aku tak akan pernah memahaminya. Tetapi, bisakah kau tak menyerahkan rasa percayamu pada orang yang baru saja kau kenal?!

"Oh Sehun, kau benar-benar—"

"BISAKAH KAU DENGARKAN PENJELASANKU SEBELUM MENYERANGKU SEPERTI ITU?!"

Sehun memegang dadanya yang terasa sesak; napasnya tidak teratur sesaat setelah dia berteriak tadi. Matanya menatap Jongin dengan air mata yang menumpuk di pelupuk mata. Pandangannya pun sudah menjadi kabur karena tertutupi oleh air mata yang menggenang dan hampir jatuh ke pipinya.

"A-Aku tahu apa yang aku lakukan salah; tapi bisakah jangan menghakimiku terlebih dahulu? Jongin, jujur saja, aku melakukan ini karena penasaran; Yifan sangat menginginkan hal ini dan aku ingin tahu mengapa dia melakukan hal ini pada orang-orang yang dikencaninya dulu. Chanyeol-_ssi_ sudah menolak, namun aku yang memaksanya. Mungkin kau ingin memukulku sekarang, mungkin kau sekarang merasa jijik padaku, tapi a-aku—"

Air mata berjatuhan. Sehun hampir saja jatuh dari posisinya; namun tangan Chanyeol menahannya dari belakang, memberinya kekuatan agar tak pecah di sana.

"Aku hanya ingin tahu, aku hanya ingin belajar bagaimana rasanya. Apakah saat melakukannya aku akan merasa dicintai? Apakah saat aku melakukannya aku akan merasa menjadi orang paling beruntung di dunia? Anggap saja aku adalah orang bodoh yang tak tahu apa-apa tentang dunia yang luas ini; bahkan satu kali pengkhianatan pun tak membuatku belajar seperti yang kau katakana sebelum ini. Karena itu, Kim Jongin, aku melakukan ini karena aku ingin tahu!"

Jongin terdiam di tempatnya. Tak tahu harus bersikap bagaimana. Sehun sudah tahu jika apa yang dilakukannya adalah hal yang salah; namun laki-laki itu tetap ingin mencoba dan ingin tahu bagaimana rasanya.

Kemana sosok Sehun yang dikenalnya dulu? Yang terkurung dalam jurang kenaifan dan selalu melakukan hal-hal dengan tuntunan orang lain dan selalu berhati-hati dalam menyecap apapun yang berasal dari luar. Jongin mengulurkan tangannya, lalu memegang telapak tangan Sehun dengan sentuhan yang sangat berhati-hati. Lalu realitas memukulnya; menghantamnya dengan keras saat merasakan suhu dingin yang berasal dari kulit Sehun yang tersentuh olehnya.

"Kulitmu dingin."

Sehun tak merespon. Sedangkan Chanyeol sudah merangkulan lengannya pada sekitar leher Sehun (yang Jongin lihat tanpa sedikitpun nafsu dan hanya sentuhan yang terkesan untuk menghangatkan).

"Maafkan aku."

Sehun mengangkat kepalanya. Menatap Jongin dengan wajah menyedihkan dan mata yang berwarna merah dan sekitar mata yang sudah bengkak dan berwarna kehitaman.

"Sehun, aku hanya khawatir padamu. Kau sudah seperti—"

Jongin menghentikan kalimat yang tadi akan diucapkannya saat telapak tangan dingin milik Sehun bersentuhan dengan kulit lengannya. Dia menatap tangan yang bergetar itu dengan tatapan nanar dan kesedihan yang mendalam.

"Kau tak perlu minta maaf, karena apa yang aku lakukan adalah hal yang salah dan kau sudah sangat baik untuk mengingatkanku tentang hal itu," senyum tipis yang terpatri di bibir Sehun sangat kontras dengan tatapan matanya saat menatap Jongin, "karena itu, maafkan aku."

Jongin menghela napasnya, lalu menarik Sehun ke pelukannya dan memeluk laki-laki itu dengan pelukan yang sangat erat.

Walau begitu, tatapannya terarah pada Chanyeol dengan penuh selidik dan sedikit kemarahan yang walaupun begitu terlihat sangat jelas.

Seakan menyampaikan perang, Jongin mengepalkan salah satu telapak tangan yang tadi menepuk-nepuk pundak Sehun dan mengarahkannya pada sosok Chanyeol yang berdiri di depan pintu dengan senyum maklum.

_**TBC**_


	5. Chapter 5

**ChanHun fic**

**EXO © SM Entertainment**

**EXO's members © Their parents**

**Warning: AU, OOC, Typo(s), Weird, etc**

**.**

**.**

_**Don't like, don't read**_

**.**

**.**

Sehun meminum susu yang sudah disiapkan oleh Chanyeol untuknya; sedangkan matanya menatap dengan intens sosok laki-laki tinggi yang saat ini sedang menata meja makan dengan hati-hati dan terlalu sistematis (setelah beberapa hari tinggal bersama dengan Chanyeol, Sehun belajar bahwa Chanyeol adalah seorang laki-laki bersifat perfeksionis) baginya.

Dia menaruh gelas yang berisi susu tersebut (tak lupa menjilat bekas susu yang tertinggal di atas bibirnya); matanya masih tak lepas memandang sosok tersebut, "Aku baru menyadari kalau pipimu semakin tirus dari hari ke hari, Chanyeol-_ssi_," bahu Chanyeol menegang, dan dia tahu apa yang dia katakan adalah hal yang tabu untuk laki-laki itu, "kau perlu makan lebih banyak, menurutku."

Masih dengan _suffix_ –_ssi _(yang mengundang protesan keras dari Jongin karena sudah 1 minggu sejak hari di mana Jongin datang ke rumahnya saat dirinya sedang melakukan hal yang kurang pantas bersama dengan Chanyeol), dia sudah menunjukkan kepedulian kepada seorang Park Chanyeol yang saat ini hanya balas tersenyum dengan bibir yang (menurut Sehun) berwarna pucat.

"Daripada mengingatkanku, lebih baik kau urus saja berat badanmu yang tak mencapai angka ideal itu."

Masih Park Chanyeol yang sama. Selalu lebih peduli pada Sehun ketimbang kesehatannya sendiri. Bahkan di saat pipinya sudah menjadi sangat tirus, bibirnya berwarna pucat, dan tangannya yang memegang lap meja bergetar; dia tetap lebih khawatir pada Sehun. Jika _Hyung _Sehun sekarang berada di sini, mungkin Chanyeol akan mendapat omelan selama beberapa hari.

"Aku hanya mengingatkan."

Chanyeol melipat lap yang tadi digunakannya untuk mengelap meja makan, lalu menaruhnya di ujung meja. Setelah itu dia mendudukkan dirinya di atas kursi yang terletak di depan kursi yang saat ini sedang ditempati oleh Sehun, "Jongin bilang dia akan menjemputmu sebentar lagi, 'kan?"

"Hm."

Chanyeol menampilkan senyum simpul, "Ah, kudengar _Hyung_-mu akan pulang lebih cepat jika cuaca di sana mendukung; kalau tidak salah 2 hari lagi dia akan pulang; mungkin karena perasaan khawatir pada adiknya yang baru sebentar saja ditinggal sudah membuat banyak masalah di _Seoul_."

Pipi Sehun merah padam. Namun dia tidak berteriak ataupun memaki. Tatapannya terarah pada Chanyeol, menatap lekat laki-laki itu dengan tatapan ingin tahu, "Dari mana kau tahu?"

"Aku sahabat baik _Hyung_-mu, tentu saja aku tahu."

Kali ini Sehun menaikkan sebelah alisnya, "Jadi, kau sahabat baik Luhan-_hyung_?" Chanyeol menganggukkan kepalanya, tangannya bergerak mengambil sepotong roti dan selai cokelat yang berada di atas keranjang di tengah-tengah meja makan, "Mengapa baru terlihat sekarang?"

Dengan tangan yang sibuk mengoles permukaan roti dengan selai cokelat menggunakan pisau, Chanyeol menjawab, "Aku tinggal di _Daejeon_ beberapa minggu setelah kau dilahirkan, dan baru kali ini punya kesempatan kembali ke _Seoul_ beberapa hari yang lalu. Tentu saja kau masih asing dengan diriku; dan aku sangat yakin Luhan tak pernah menceritakan tentang diriku padamu, karena pada dasarnya memang tak perlu untuk dilakukan."

Apa. Maksud. Laki-laki. Di. Depannya. Ini.

Kerutan di dahi Sehun terlihat sangat jelas, dan matanya menatap lebih intens pada sosok Chanyeol, "Lalu bagaimana bisa kau tahu semua tentang diriku, sedangkan kau sendiri pergi ke _Daejeon_ beberapa minggu setelah aku dilahirkan?"

"Kita sudah membicarakan ini beberapa hari yang lalu, Oh Sehun."

"Tetapi kau tak bisa menyembunyikannya dariku selamanya, Park Chanyeol!"

"Jangan memaksakan diri untuk tahu," ucap Chanyeol pada akhirnya, "aku tak ingin kau tahu dan ikut campur dengan hidupku lebih dalam dari sekarang ini," Sehun melihat pancaran dari kedua mata Chanyeol; kesedihan yang mendalam berada di sana, membuat lidahnya seakan kelu, "keingintahuanmu hanya akan menghancurkan semuanya. Dan aku tak punya cukup kekuatan untuk melihatmu membenciku."

Karena Chanyeol hanyalah seorang manusia biasa yang mencintai Sehun dengan apa yang dimilikinya dan menunggu takdirnya untuk datang.

Menghela napas berat, Chanyeol melipat dua roti yang atasnya sudah diberinya selai. Selera makannya menjadi berkurang, dan dia tidak yakin jika dia bisa menghabiskan roti yang ada di tangannya ini. Dengan pikiran itu, dia berdiri dari duduknya, mengisyaratkan pada Sehun untuk lebih banyak makan sayur dengan isyarat tangan, lalu berjalan ke atas (kamarnya berada di bagian atas) dengan roti yang masih utuh di tangan.

Sehun melihatnya dengan alis terangkat. Chanyeol dan segala keanehannya; namun Sehun memaklumi karena pada dasarnya Sehun pun mempunyai rahasia yang tak ingin dibeberkan kepada orang lain.

Hanya saja, mungkin Chanyeol lebih memandang secara ekstrim.

* * *

><p>"Jadi… kau orang yang bernama Park Chanyeol?"<p>

Chanyeol mencoba mengangguk dengan wajah sesantai mungkin. Namun dia tahu bahwa apa yang dilakukannya itu sepenuhnya gagal saat orang di depannya ini menyunggingkan senyum simpul sambil menaruh dagu di atas telapak tangan kanan dan menatapnya dengan pandangan tertarik.

"Untuk apa kau datang ke sini? Mengejekku?" laki-laki di depannya itu mendecih dengan suara pelan, tatapannya tak pernah lepas dari wajahnya yang berekspresi kaku, "Maaf saja, tetapi kau tak akan pernah berhasil Chanyeol-_ssi_. Karena aku sama sekali tak mencintainya; dan kau seharusnya tahu hal itu dari awal pertemuan kita."

"Jangan berbohong padaku sekalipun kau ingin, Yifan-_ssi_," ah, Chanyeol seharusnya tahu bahwa berbicara dengan seorang Wu Yifan hanya akan membuang tenaganya lebih jauh lagi, "karena dari pandangan matamu saat menatapnya saja aku dapat membaca isi hatimu dengan sangat jelas. Jika kau mencintainya, akui saja sejujurnya."

"Kau salah paham dengan reaksi yang aku berikan kemarin, Chanyeol-_ssi_," Yifan berdiri dari tempat duduknya, berjalan ke jendela besar yang berada di samping kanan tempat mereka berdua berbincang tadi; menatap hamparan rumput hijau dengan ekspresi wajah tak terbaca, "aku hanya menganggapnya sebagai sebuah boneka; dan perlu kau tahu bahwa sekarang aku sudah menganggap bahwa boneka itu sudah rusak dan menjadi sebuah rongsokan yang tak berguna. Kau memungutnya dan mencoba untuk memperbaikinya, aku sudah mencoba mencegahmu namun kau tetap memaksa dan membuatku secara terpaksa membiarkanmu melakukannya. Lalu apa yang saat ini kau ingin katakan padaku, Park Chanyeol-_ssi_? Jika ini mengenai rasa penyesalan, maka aku harus meminta maaf padamu; karena aku sama sekali tak memiliki rasa itu."

"Jangan sampai kau kehilangan kesempatan hanya karena harga dirimu yang terlalu tinggi."

Chanyeol menggigit bagian dalam pipinya. Dia tidak boleh ragu sekarang; hanya Wu Yifan yang saat ini dipercaya olehnya; jangan sampai kepercayaan tersebut luntur dan membuatnya salah dalam mengambil langkah. Dia mencoba melirik siluet milik Yifan; mencoba menarik sekali lagi kesimpulan sebelum akhirnya menghela napas dan mengambil keputusan yang bila dipandang becara obyektif adalah keputusan yang tak masuk akal.

"Tolong jaga Sehun."

Yifan menolehkan kepalanya secara refleks saat mendengar tiga kata yang dilontarkan oleh Chanyeol padanya, kedua matanya memancarkan rasa ketidakpercayaan saat tatapannya bertemu dengan wajah Chanyeol yang terlihat kuyu; dan dapat dilihatnya senyum simpul lemah menghiasi wajah itu.

"Jangan mengatakan hal seperti itu padaku. Jika kau ingin menjaganya, jaga saja dia sendiri!"

"Hanya kau yang kupercaya untuk menjaganya. Kau seharusnya menyanggupi dan menjaganya dengan baik; karena hanya kali ini aku mempercayai seseorang dengan kepercayaan sebesar ini," Chanyeol tak tahu apa keputusannya memilih Yifan—laki-laki yang pernah menyakiti Sehun— tepat untuk menjaga Sehun, "bukan untukku. Kau tak perlu menjaganya untukku, jaga dia untuk dirimu sendiri; aku tahu bagaimana rasanya menyakiti seseorang yang kita cintai dan melihatnya terluka begitu dalam karena kesalahan yang kita perbuat. Jangan menjadi manusia munafik, Wu Yifan-_ssi_; jika kau benar mencintainya maka lebih baik kau majulah ke depan saat sebuah kesempatan terbuka untukmu."

Entahlah. Chanyeol tahu bahwa Sehun sangat dekat dengan laki-laki bernama Kim Jongin (yang dirinya ketahui sebagai sahabat Sehun), namun secara pribadi dirinya tak bisa mempercayai Jongin sepenuhnya—dan dia lebih tak bisa mempercayai Kyungsoo. Dia sudah mendengar semuanya dari Sehun, bagaimana Jongin sebegitu melarangnya untuk berpacaran dengan Yifan, dan Kyungsoo yang tiba-tiba menghampirinya dan mengatakan bahwa lebih baik Sehun putus dengan Yifan. Hal itu membuat Chanyeol mengernyitkan kening dan menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya dengan rasa tak percaya. Terdengar aneh dan ganjil; seperti sudah direncanakan sebelumnya.

"Kuharap kau bisa menjaganya dengan baik; paling tidak aku tahu kau sangat mencintainya sampai-sampai mengakhiri hubungan perselingkuhanmu dengan laki-laki bernama Huang Zitao itu dan tak mencari kekasih baru."

"Dari mana kau tahu semua itu?"

Chanyeol menyunggingkan senyum simpul, "Kau orang terkenal di Sekolahmu; akan sangat aneh jika berita tak cepat tersebar di antara siswa siswi yang menuntut ilmu di sana 'kan?"

Yifan berjalan cepat menuju ke arah Chanyeol, menarik kerah baju milik laki-laki itu, dan menariknya untuk berhadapan muka langsung dengannya, "Katakan padaku, siapa kau?"

Chanyeol masih mempertahankan senyum simpul di bibirnya. Matanya menatap Yifan dengan tatapan berani, "Aku? Kau bertanya siapa aku?" Chanyeol mengangkat tangan kanannya, lalu mencengkram pergelangan tangan milik Yifan dengan sangat erat, "Kau tak perlu tahu, karena aku pun sudah tak tahu siapa diriku sebenarnya."

Senyuman dengan kepahitan yang mendominasi menggantikan senyum simpul yang sebelumnya tersungging di bibir yang berwarna pucat. Yifan hanya bisa menatap dengan pandangan datar saat sebuah sapu tangan putih dengan bunga tulip sebagai penghias di atasnya diangkat Chanyeol setingkat dengan wajahnya.

"Dia masih sangat mencintaimu, dan kau tak boleh meragukannya, Yifan-_ssi_."

* * *

><p>Semua benda tajam di rumah Sehun sudah tersimpan dengan rapat; dikunci di dalam satu lemari besar di area dapur dengan kunci yang selalu dibawa oleh Chanyeol ke manapun laki-laki itu pergi.<p>

"_Jangan mencoba melukai dirimu selama aku pergi."_

Kalimat dengan makna ambigu yang dikatakan Chanyeol kepadanya membuat dirinya sedikit tidak nyaman. Dan gelagatnya selama beberapa hari ini pun juga sangat aneh; membuat Sehun merasa sedikit tidak nyaman sekaligus bertanya-tanya.

Apa saatnya sudah tiba?

Lalu suara bel pintu pun menyadarkannya dari lamunannya.

"Tunggu sebentar."

Merapikan bagian bawah bajunya, Sehun membuka pintu tanpa melihat ke arah depan; membuatnya langsung ditubruk dan dilingkari sebuah pelukan erat tanpa sedikitpun antisipasi.

Lalu matanya melebar saat merasakan bahwa tangan dan bau yang menguar dari tubuh laki-laki yang saat ini memeluknya itu sangatlah familiar. Selalu memeluknya saat dia ketakutan; namun pada saat yang sama tangan itu selalu mengeluarkan gelagat tak yakin dan keraguan tiap kali melingkari sekitar tubuhnya.

"Orang bernama Park Chanyeol itu sudah pergi, maafkan aku."

Sehun diam saja. Dia tak balas memeluk, namun tak juga menjauhkan dirinya. Sudah lama sekali rasanya perasaan nyaman saat dipeluk ini tak dirasakannya, walau Chanyeol seringkali memeluknya tiap kali sekujur tubuhnya bergetar dan tangisan tertumpah dari pelupuk matanya, dia dapat merasakan perbedaan yang sangat signifikan antara pelukan yang diberikan Chanyeol dan pelukan yang diberikan Yifan padanya.

Sayangnya, otaknya terus menolak dan memutar adegan antara Yifan dan Tao di dalam apartemen tempat dia tinggal sementara itu.

"Lepaskan aku, brengsek!"

Dia mendorong tubuh Yifan dengan kekuatan yang dimilikinya, matanya menatap sosok di depannya dengan tatapan penuh kemarahan dan kebencian yang mendalam. Semuanya sudah terjadi, tak bisa diperbaiki dengan kata maaf maupun perbuatan yang menyanjung. Sehun tak habis pikir, mengapa laki-laki di depannya ini masih berani menampakkan muka di depannya; di saat dia sudah sangat yakin bahwa dia sudah mengembalikan apa yang menurut laki-laki itu berharga.

"Maafkan aku, aku tahu bahwa apa yang aku lakukan itu adalah sebuah kesalahan."

"Aku sudah memaafkanmu. Sekarang pergi dari sini, Yifan."

"Aku tidak akan pernah pergi; tidak sebelum sekujur tubuhmu berhenti bergetar tiap kali menerima sentuhan dariku," di saat itu, Sehun baru menyadari bahwa sekujur tubuhnya bergetar, menyadari bahwa sentuhan dari Yifan sangat berpengaruh dengan perasaannya, "kumohon berhenti dan kita mulai dari awal lagi, Shixun."

Sehun sangat membenci panggilan itu.

"Aku bukan Shixun, namaku Oh Sehun!"

Pandangan Sehun menggelap; rasa pusing membuat tubuhnya limbung.

"Berhenti memanggilku dengan panggilan yang membuat kenangan antara aku dan dirimu semakin kuat, dasar brengsek!"

Terkadang pada saat seperti ini Sehun berharap agar Chanyeol ada di sekitarnya dan membuat pikirannya lebih tenang. Karena Yifan memiliki sesuatu hal yang menenangkan namun berbeda dengan milik Chanyeol. Sesuatu di diri Chanyeol membuatnya tenang, namun di saat yang sama merasa terlindungi. Sedangkan milik Yifan lebih kompleks dan tak dapat ditafsirkannya menjadi kata-kata yang dapat dimengerti oleh siapapun.

Sayangnya, perkataan Yifan membuat tubuhnya membeku dan pikirannya menjadi kosong. Dia menolehkan kepalanya dengan wajah tak percaya dan bibir yang tiba-tiba saja menjadi kering dan berwarna putih pucat.

"Apa yang tadi kau katakan?"

"Chanyeol mempercayakanmu padaku, dia tak akan kembali dalam waktu dekat ini; aku sendiri tak tahu kapan dirinya akan kembali ke Seoul."

Dunia Sehun berubah menjadi warna hitam pekat.

**TBC**


End file.
